Let me be me, Let us be us
by KlaineGleek16
Summary: Blaine Anderson is gay, he is just not out yet. But what will happen when he meets homeless Kurt Hummel? How do they survive this cruel word? Kurt and Blaine forever. Right? (Al lot better than the summary)
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter of my first story! I hope you like it and I would love to know what you think of it and if it is any good. Enjoyyyxx**

It was a beautiful morning today. When I woke up I finally felt like living again. Maybe it is because of the cute bariste I met yesterday, not that I said a word. Only a simple 'Thank you'. Noting more. The cute barista was gorgeous, he had brown eys were blue, or green? I don't remember, we I do but they changed inthose two minutes. He seemed like he wasn't happy, like he needed his job to survive. I wonder if the cute guy is gay. Oh yeah, I am gay. How the hell am I going to tell my parents I am gay.

When I came downstairs to eat something my mom was already awake. "Hi sweetie." She said to me. I just nodded and went to the malll. It isn't that my mom hates me or something. The thing is...I'm scared I let my secret slip. And god know what will happen.  
I just walked in when I saw the cute barista was there too. This time sitting at a table in the back, it looked like the guy was crying. I got my coffee and decided to go to the guy.  
"Uhm-Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked up, straight in my eyes. Today his eyes are grey. Another colour. "W-what?" The boy said. "I aked if you're okay. Im Blaine by the way." The guy looked at me if he saw an angel. "I-I'm Kurt, Im f-fine." Kurt answered me. "You don't look fine." I said to him, he looked away. I sat down at the table and put my hand on his. "Life's hard, I need to b-be stronger." I saw the pain in his eyes. This guy was hurting. "You can tell me if you want to?" He looked at me if I had become crazy. Kurt sighed and began to talk to me. "M-my dad d-died last week, my step-mom trew me out 'cause I am gay. She always told my dad it didn't matter, but everytime I looked in her eyes I could see the disgust. And well now Im living on the stree-why the hell am I telling yo-I need to go-bye." Kurt had said and walked away. I saw the pain in Kurts eyes, I felt sorry for him.

What if my mom would trew me out? What if dad had been alive, would he accept me? What would Eliza think of me? What would all my friends think of me? Wait...I don't have any friends anymore. They left me, I was at dalton, being all good and sweet. Joined the warblers and after two months they ignored me and hated me. Why? Because they had seen me staring, they had seen me checking out someone. A guy. They couldn't handle it. They didn't accept I was-am gay.

After hours of walking trough a park, I went home. I didn't say hi to my mom. Just walked up the stairs, got in my room and lied down on my bed. I know I need to tell my mom soon who I really am. Maybe Kurt could help me. Yeah, maybe this gorgeous guy can help me. Help me trough my struggles. I would help him with his. I promise myself I would do anything for Kurt. Kurt. Finally I fell asleep. Dreaming about Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, is for you;) I hope you like my story, and thank you so much for reading this! I know it is a really short one, but I had a really shitty week so I hadn't had the time to write. EnjoyyyX(this story is also on Instagram, glee_klaine_fan is my name on Instagram)**

The next week I saw Kurt once, in a park. I wonder if he lives there, if he lives somewhere save, if he lives on the streets or if he lives under the bridge. For some reason I feel so connected to him, the need to see him and know he is save is so big. So I went to the park, I drove in my car until I found him. It had been an 3 hour drive but Kurt was sitting on his own on the ground, his clothes were dirty. I saw some cuts on his leg and on his face he had bruises which were blue. Something snapped inside of me, I ran out of my car. I kneeled down next to the gorgeous boy. "Hey, what happened?" I asked him. He looked up, right into my eyes. I knew the boy would get scared so I didn't dare to touch him. "H-Hi, I was beaten up if you didn't see it." Kurt said to me, he probably was trying to be sarcastic. I told him to try sit up and go with me. The second Kurt was standing next to me he fell. So I held him and let him to my car.

Kurt had fallen asleep, now I need to wake him up but he looks so peaceful. "Kurt we're home, come on. Wake up." I told him. He woke up but stayed queit and let me guide him inside. I got him into my room and lied him down in my bed, Kurt fell asleep the second I lied him down. I went downstairs to get a glass of water and to say hi to my mom. My mom was sitting on the kitchen table. "Who was that guy, sweetie?" "Well, Uhm, That's Kurt. I met him a week ago. I found him beaten up in a park a few blocks away. Mom, he looks so weak. But when I tried to tell him we had to go to the hospital he screamed and cried more." I told my mom. She was looking at me like she saw a ghost. My mom went upstairs to see him, she cleaned him and gave him something to eat and to drink. Kurt was not in shock anymore, my-the boy was going to be okay.  
I was sitting on the couch when my mom and Kurt came downstairs.  
"hi." Kurt said to me. "Thank you for taking me here, I'll be out as soon as I can." Kurt continued. My mom laughed and started to speak. "Kurt, honey, why don't you stay here. You told me you were homeless so you can have the guestroom. You can live here as long as you need." Kurt was looking at her with wide-eyes, his eyes are even more beautiful this way. Kurt walked to my mom and hugged her. My mother winked at me with a big smile on her face. "Seems like we have a new roommate." I said laughing.

The next few weeks were amazing, Kurt was okay again, my mom was very happy there was someone else in this house. And I, I was having a hard time. My feeling for Kurt grew stronger and suddenly I became to think about asked him out. But I can't. Not until my mom knows. I think Kurt knows somethings up. I think Kurt knows that I check him out and stare at him a lot. Does Kurt know I'm gay? Does he know my big secret? I hope he isn't going to tell my mom. But nobody knows. Only Kurt, I have to talk to him. Tomorrow, tomorrow I'm going to come out to the first person ever. To Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**AAAAAAAAAAND Chapter 3! Enjoyyyyyyy! xxx**

I woke up knowing I had to tell Kurt about who I am, I hope this will not get awkward between us. Because I don't think I can handle that. So I walked downstairs to get a cup of coffee, but then when I walked past the bathroom the bathroom door went open. Kurt was standing there, with wet hair, a towel around his hips, and looking super sexy. Oh crap, I can't think about that stuff. "Uhm Kurt, I need to talk about something to you, something really important." He looked at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. "Sure, I don't have anything to do today so why not. Where do you wanna talk?" He asked me. I told him to come to my room in an hour so we have some privacy.

I went to my room, I cleaned it up and sat down on my bed. I had still half an hour left before Kurt would come. Knock, knock. Kurt's standing behind my door. Okay, Its time. "Hi come in." I told him, he sat down on the bed and I stood in front of him. "What do you wanna talk about?" he asked. "Well, there is something you need to know, and I am really scared to do this so just…yeah…I have to do this." I said back. He nods and I began to talk. "Well, the thing is…uh…that…you know…I'm gay…" I said nervously. He looked at me and smiled. "I know Blaine, don't you think I notice how you would stare at me, how you check me out, how you blush every time I talk to you, how you stared at my abs an hour ago when I came out of the shower? You think I didn't notice the look of guilt on your face when your mom asks if you have a girlfriend? You think I didn't notice you?" Kurt said to me. He was so right. "How do you know all that stuff?" I ask him. "I see a lot of my old self when I look at you, I came out to my dad last year but before that I was acting like how you are now." He told me. I sat down beside him. "How am I going to tell my mom? Would she hate me? Would she still love me? Is she ever going to talk to me again? I'm so scared." I told him, it was nice to finally tell someone. "Blaine, your mom already lives with one gay guy, I think she can handle two." We talk a lot more before we decided to go downstairs and watch a movie. I couldn't concentrate on the movie, I was staring at Kurt. This gorgeous boy was half curled up in my side. His knee touched mine and his head was on my shoulder. Suddenly he sat up and stopped the movie. He looked at me, deep into my eyes. "Did you even know what movie we are watching or are you to busy staring at me?" he said with a grin on his face.  
I blushed at his comment, he always makes me blush. "I, uh, I just… well no I was too busy." I whispered. He looked at me. Even more than just a second ago. "You want to kiss me, don't you? You want to hold me, don't you? You want to cuddle me even closer, don't you?" He smiled. "Yes, actually I do." I told him, looking away ashamed. "Don't." is the only thing he tells me. He grabbed my chin, looked in my eyes and leaned in. His eyes flickered to my lips, mine do the same. We met in the middle, our lips touching softly. Tongues dancing with each other. After a few minutes I open my eyes and pull away. Kurt lied down next to me on the couch, cuddling closer than before. His head on my shoulder, my head on his head, his legs tangled with mine and his hand holding mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**here is chapter 4! I hope you like it and it is a lot longer so Im happy I can finally write better again. The last few week I wrote less than 600 words, so Im pretty proud myself. I love youuuuuu if you read thisssss! Thanksssss xxx**

When I woke up I saw my mom standing in front of me, then I realized why she was staring at me. Kurt was right beside me, curled up in my side. I looked over him with a smile, when I turned back to my mom she was grinning and walked away. I got up as silent as I could. Without waking up this gorgeous boy. I walked over to my mom. "Hi mom, you're home early." "Nope I'm not, you just fell asleep in the arms of Kurt." She said smiling. I blushed, but looked away so she didn't saw it. I went back to Kurt after my mom said she was starting to make dinner.

I sat down next to him and touched his face, stroking my thumb at his jaw. He woke up, he looked me in my eyes and smiled. "Good evening, sleepyhead." I said. "Hi, wait was that your mom? Did she saw us?" "Yes she did saw us, and I think she knows something is going on, but is it weird I'm still so damn scared?" I asked, Kurt sat up and looked around before leaning in to give me a peck on my lips. "Better?" I nodded at him. He hold my hand and stood up. "You are gonna tell her now right?" I nodded nervously at his question.

After a few minutes, when we were eating dinner I knew I needed to say it. "Mom…" "Yes sweetie, what's it?" I looked at Kurt, who nodded to me. "I think, well, the thing is…Ohmygod…Just say it Blaine… I'm gay and dating Kurt." I said, looking nervously at Kurt when I spoke the last to words. His smile grew and his eyes went wide. My mom was just laughing, out loud. "Baby B, I know. You really thought I won't notice those posters in your room or how you stare at Kurt after you check him out at least twice a day? If I can handle one super sweet gay boy in my house I think I can handle two." She said, smiling. "That's what I said." I heard Kurt saying softly.

It has been two weeks since Kurt and I started dating, and now I realized I never took him out on a date. I pulled out my phone and started to text my boyfriend.

 **Hi babe, when do you get home?-B**

 ** _Hi, in 3 hours. Why?-K_**

 **When you get home, change in something nice. And wait until I'm back-B**

 ** _Oeeeh, u got some supriseee? I'll be waiting. 3-K_**

 **3-B**

I went to the florist a few blocks away, to pick up the most amazing flowers. "Hello, how can I help you?" an old nice lady asked me when I walked in. "I need some flowers to surprise my boyfriend." Half an hour later I got the flowers and all the other stuff I needed. I told my mom to go out with her friends tonight and she just said okay, I really didn't expect that.

When I got home I immediately went to the kitchen, I had two hours left until Kurt would be home. So I started on dinner, after I burned the chicken I started on dessert. The house smelled like chicken so I putted a window open. Now it was time to get ready. I went upstairs to my room and looked in my closet. I saw a black tux, which I wore to a party a few years ago, and picked out a dark blue bowtie. I know how much Kurt loves them.

When I was done with everything I heard the front door open, now hoping Kurt would read the message I had put on the door. **_Babe, I'll be waiting in the living room for you. Go upstairs and put on some nice clothes and be your beautiful self. Xxxx Blaine._**

I heard Kurt walking upstairs and fifteen minutes later the door to the living room opened and I heard him gasp. "Hello beautiful. Come here." I said to him. "B, what is going on?" he asked me. "I realized I never took you out on a date so now is the perfect time. Relax and enjoy, sweetheart." Kurt just smiled at me. I knew this was the perfect idea. We ate our chicken, which I burned and it tasted really good. I went to the kitchen to bring dessert when I felt a hand slip around my waist. A soft kiss was placed in my neck. "I really enjoy this evening B." he told me. We went to eat dessert, chocolate Ice cream. "Kurt, I know I went a little crazy to do this but I think I needed a way to tell you that I…I love you. I've been in love with you for a while now and I thought this would be the perfect moment to tell you that I, Blaine Anderson, am in love with the most amazing, gorgeous guy in the world. I'm so in love with you, and I love saying it." Kurt was staring at me with wide eyes, I started panicking a little until he kissed me hard. "You stupid jerk, of course I love you too. So much." We kissed for a while.

We went to lie on the couch so we could cuddle and kiss while watching a movie, well trying to watch a movie. My mom came in after we watched two movies. "Hi, boys. Had a nice evening?" she asked. We both nodded and cuddled some more. "Blaine! I think you forgot something." I heard my mom saying. I stood up and went to her. She was standing in the kitchen with the flowers. "Oh shit." I said, picking them up and walking to Kurt. "Babe, I got you something." I said, walking towards him. He looked up and smile. "You got me flowers, that are a lot of flowers." He said, looking lovely at me. "Yep, the florist told me they mean a lot. I don't know exactly but she told me when you give someone over ten flowers, they feel special. She told me not to put the same flower twice because that would mean I don't think of you in many ways. She told me if I put a red rose in it I love you. So I did."

"I feel very special. I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. I hope you like it. and I got my first 2 revieuws! Thankyou guys so much for giving me a review and liking this story, so the song in this chapter is Father by Demi Lovato. The song is from her new album and it really hit me when I heard about the reason she wrote it. So enjoy, my Friends3 xxx**

I was in my room when I heard the front door closing with a loud noise. Next thing I noticed that someone was walking, well running, up the stairs and bursting into a room. I knew my mom was working until eight tonight so it has to be Kurt. He had told me he would go out for a while because he needed to get something. I was scared so I walked out of my room towards Kurts. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked him while sitting down on his bed next to him. "Hfasdf." I heard him saying. "I can't hear you when you talk into your pillow." He sat up and looked at me, his eyes were full of tears and it seemed like he had cried a lot. "I went to see dad, I went to see mom. I just wanted to… I m-miss them so m-much. And S-Sarah was there a-and see t-told me all those thing and I saw k-k-ka-ka…" He told me, I asked him what he was trying to say but he just blocked me out. He began to tell me who karofsky was and what that jerk had done to him. David karofsky was the son of Sarah, he was Kurts step-brother. Dave would take Kurts food away when Burt wasn't looking. He would go in his room at night and tell him how someone would kill him in the future. He would hurt him by bullying him at school. Nobody knew, but when he told me all this it looked like he finally could give it a rest. Like he knew he was save here and with me. He went to sleep after, I let him sleep for the rest of the day. He slept until the next morning missing dinner.

A few days later my mom asked if I wanted to go away for a while, when she told me she had offered a job in New York I was really excited. The thing is that I would go to my senior year after the summer, the good thing was that Kurt already graduated. So I could do my last year somewhere in New York or drop out of school. I know I don't want to do a long distance relationship, I can't handle being far away from the person I love. I know that for sure. So I think I will do my last year in New York.

Kurt asked me about my father last week, I told him about how my dad was ill and how he died. Also about how abusive he was, all because of his illness. But he couldn't do anything about it. The thing is, sometimes I really love him and then I think about what he did and I hate him. I just, I just miss him around I think. I lived with my mom for a long time now, I only could visit dad two times a week. I still don't really know what was wrong with my dad, only that he had some illness and because of that he couldn't handle being around me and mom. He would hit us. But somewhere I do love him, I just don't know exactly how.

I was sitting at my piano when I hears some steps coming towards me. "Hey baby, what are you doing?" Kurt asked me. "Just done writing a song." He sat down next to me and gave me a small kiss. "Can you play it for me?" "Sure, it's about my dad. I got inspired by our talk last week."

I started to play, and sing.

" _Father, I'm gonna say thank you_  
 _Even if I'm still hurt_  
 _Oh, I'm gonna say bless you_  
 _I wanna mean those words_

 _Always wished you the best_  
 _I, I prayed for your peace_  
 _Even if you started this_  
 _This whole war in me_

 _You did your best or did you?_  
 _Sometimes I think I hate you_  
 _I'm sorry, dad, for feelin' this_  
 _I can't believe I'm sayin' it_  
 _I know you were a troubled man_  
 _I know you never got the chance_  
 _To be yourself, to be your best_  
 _I hope that Heaven's given you_  
 _A second chance_

 _Father, I'm gonna say thank you_  
 _Even if I don't understand_  
 _Oh, you left us alone_  
 _I guess that made me who I am_

 _Always wished you the best_  
 _I, I, I pray for your peace_  
 _Even if you started this_  
 _This whole war in me_

 _You did your best or did you?_  
 _Sometimes I think I hate you_  
 _I'm sorry, dad, for feelin' this_  
 _I can't believe I'm sayin' it_  
 _I know you were a troubled man_  
 _I know you never got the chance_  
 _To be yourself, to be your best_  
 _I hope that Heaven's given you_  
 _You did your best or did you?_  
 _Sometimes I think I hate you_  
 _I'm sorry, dad, for feelin' this_  
 _I can't believe I'm sayin' it_  
 _I know you were a troubled man_  
 _I know you never got the chance_  
 _To be yourself, to be your best_  
 _I hope that Heaven's given you_  
 _A second chance"_

I sat back and waited for Kurts respond. "woow, that was beautiful B." I blushed when he said it. We both hears some sobbing coming from the doorway. I saw my mom standing with tears streaming down her face. "Mom…" I got up and hugged her. "I love you Baby Blainey. Your father loved you, I know that, you know that. That song was really beautiful." She told me. I looked over my shoulder at Kurt, he was standing awkward watching us. I knew he missed his parents. "K, come here." I told him. My mom and I both hugged him tightly. Even if Kurt is not mom's son, I know she loves him. So that's what I tell him. "I love you, both of you." She told us after the group hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally chapter 6, Im sorry for let you waiting! I hope you like it and a huge thanks to all of you who follows this story, likes it, comment on it or read it:) I really love that you are reading this3 Xxxx**

I am living with Blaine and his mom for two months now. And it is amazing. I do miss my own parents though. My mom was amazing, she had the most beautiful voice I've ever hears. Her skin was like mine, pale like porcelain. Her hair was brown and long. I don't remember much of her but sometimes I dream about my old family. How happy we were. My dad is another story, he was this big bear of a dad. I loved him, of course I did. My dad owned a shop where he would work every day. After he died, my stepmom trew me out of the house. Looked like she had faked all those years of loving me, she told me I was disgusting and how I would get aids and die. She doesn't know her son is gay, well I think he is. Why would he go into my room at night and stare at me, trying to touch me. One time he even told me he would kill me if I would life like myself more. I never told my dad anything about what happened at night. Karofsky never really touched me like sexual. He only touched my hair or kissed my hand. What was really weird for a 'straight' person. So now I am living with the Andersons for two months and it is really amazing. Blaine is the best boyfriend ever, he always touches me softly when I sit next to him or when we walk together. His mom is the best, I think this is what it feel like to have a real mom. But am I a good boyfriend to Blaine? I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, we only kissed and have make out sessions but it never goes any further. Maybe I should just talk to him about it. Yeah, I'm gonna do that.

Later that day I walked into Blaine's room to see him sitting on his bed with his guitar. "Hey babe. What are you doing?" I asked him. He looks up at me and smiled. "Hi, just some playing on my guitar. What are you doing here? I thought you were going out with my mom." "Yeah but she got a text, blushed and told me she couldn't go today. So I thought I would go see the most handsome guy in the world." I told him. "Oh did you look in the mirror?" He said with a grin on his face. I punched him at his arm playfully. "You dork." "But I am your dork." I nodded at him and kissed him soft on his lips before sitting down. I lied down on his bad, seeing him putting his guitar away. He climbed on the bed, to my surprise he climbed on top of me. His legs on each side of me and he lowered his body so I would feel his body warmth. He began kissing me softly. But that was it, just kissing. I was getting irritated so I pushed him away. "What's wrong, Kurt?" He looked at me if he had killed a puppy. "Its just… why is everything we do only kissing? I feel like I-I am doing something wrong. Or is it that you don't want me. Am I not good e-enough? Am I too pale? Am I too skinny? D-do you even lo-like me for me or am I just something you need to have because I live h-" Blaine cut me off with a kiss and looked at me very seriously. "Baby, why didn't you tell me you feel like this? I- you are the most amazing person ever, you aren't doing anything wrong. You are being your perfect self. I just- I want to go further but I am scared. Scared I screw up and stuff like that, but I know at the other side that you would never say to me I am doing anything wrong. And of course, of course I like you. I know you for two months and those are the best two months of my live. You are everything to me. I just have the feeling we shouldn't go any further until we are both ready and I want you to be sure." He told me, I could see in his eyes he told the truth. I just kissed him again and well, this time it was more than kissing. Not much but just more.

I walked past a green field, with yellow flowers. They were the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen. I decided to walk into the field. In the middle of the it I saw something. I don't know what it is but it moves, like it dances. I walk closer, step by step. I feel a little scared, what if it is an animal what wants to eat me. but then I look again and I see two moving shadows. I don't know what it is but I want to know. So I walk closer and touch a few of the beautiful small yellow flowers. They feel soft, like my own hands. People always tell me how soft my hands are. I walk closer to the shadows. I see hair, long blond hair. And arms, and legs. The shadows change into people. I want to see who they are. I walk further, I feel an warm feeling in my body. I see two faces, they look like…my dad and the other like my mom. In a field my parents are dancing, I walk until I am standing in front of them. I look up to them. They smile at me, I can't understand what they are saying but they are talking about me. My mom kneels down in front of me. She looks me right in the eye before kissing my hair. "Kurt, my beautiful boy. Stay safe and strong baby. Life will get hard but believe me when I say that we will always be here with you. Right beside you, I promise you." She told me. I danced with them until the yellow flowers are gone, I see them fade away. I want to grab their arms, I don't want them to leave. But they do.

I woke up sweating like crazy and realizing my dad and mom are dad. I cry until I fall asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I know its been a while. But the past few weeks have been horrible. So I am so sorry. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for waiting and reading.** **Xxx**

I woke up a few hours later, my eyes are sore and red. It is always bad to fall asleep crying. But I did so it is my own fault. Everything is my fault. Its my fault mom is dead. Its my fault my dad is dead. Its my own fault I got kicked out. Its my own fault that I got bullied. Its my own fault I'm not perfect, or skinny. Its my own fault I am gay. Oh no, bad thoughts Kurt, don't think about it. Don't, don't, don't. I tell myself.

I get out of bed and put some clothes on, walk downstairs and make breakfast. I stand in the kitchen staring at my breakfast. Those bad thoughts come back. Well one of them. But I try to not think about it. The thought is coming after me. Telling me not to eat my breakfast. Just throw it in the trashcan and don't look back. No I can't. I need food to survive. One meal don't care. All those thoughts are following me but one is sticking in my head all morning. Its my own fault I'm not perfect, or skinny. Skinny. Skinny. Skinny. Skinny, maybe it will help?

I stare for some more minutes at my breakfast before throwing it away. I don't look at it. Blaine isn't home, he went to soccer practice a few hours ago. Why the hell does he need to play soccer so damn early. I get away from the kitchen. From food. I go to my room to see if Mercedes want to hang out. She was my only friend in high school. But after graduation we grew a little apart, what was a little over a month ago. So I still have a month of summer, and then maybe I am going to new York even if I have nowhere to study. Because of my dad who was in the hospital for so long I didn't look into schools. But I know want to go to new York so maybe I can go with him. With Blaine. I felt the need to eat. My stomach needs food but I can't, I need to stay skinny. I know its wrong to think like this but I can't handle it. I don't know how to get those stupid thoughts out of my head. I hate that they are there, they have always been there. I need to do something to keep my mind of things, but I don't know what...

After a few hours of doing nothing and eating one little cookie I hear Blaine walking in. I turn around to look at the door and see him standing. Looking at me. "Hey babe, how was your day?" He asked me. "Fine, how was yours?" Lies, always lies. Deep dark lies. "Great, we won. Justin got hurt but it was a great game." He hugs me from behind. I hope he doesn't feel my skinny, uh fat body. "You're beautiful." He whispers in my ear. I shook my head. But I say: "Thank you B, but you're the gorgeous one here." He laughs. We talk a little before settling down on the couch.

After a few minutes of kissing I lie my head down on his chest and play with his fingers. His fingers are long and tan. I love it when his hand is in mine, our hands fit perfectly. I love him, I love him so much. Do I really need to get skinnier? He loves me for who I am right?

"Babe,what are you thinking about? I can almost hear you." "Noting B, nothing." He looks at me, he knows Im lieing. He always knows. "Tell me, baby." He stares into my eyes. "You love me right? I don't have to be skinnier right? Am I fat? You love me, so I don't need to be skinnier right? Or do I? Am I fat? I think I am." I don't look him in his eyes. After a few minutes I look up. I seehis face, his lips are not smiling, a tear drops from his face, his eyes look sad. "Am I fat?" I ask.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8 finally, Im so sorry you had to wait so long but my life is been hard and busy these weeks so I dont have that much time to write! Enjoyyyy xxx**

 ** _("You love me right? I don't have to be skinnier right? Am I fat? You love me, so I don't need to be skinnier right? Or do I? Am I fat? I think I am." I don't look him in his eyes. After a few minutes I look up. I see his face, his lips are not smiling, a tear drops from his face, his eyes look sad. "Am I fat?" I ask. )_**

He doesn't say anything, he just stares at me. "Am I fat?" I asked him once again. Tears begin rolling down my cheeks. Does he really think I'm fat? Why won't he answer me? I think. I look away from him.

"No." He said to me. "I don't think you are fat, I think you are the most gorgeous person on earth. So don't think for a second that you are fat." He said looking serious. I see his trouble not to cry. He doesn't say anything anymore, he just stares me in my eyes before leaning in slowly. He kisses me, soft, his lips on mine. I get what he's trying to do.

"Thanks." I say. "I needed that." I smile at him after a few more kisses. I feel his hand around me, on my arms sliding toward my neck over my ribs to my stomach. He lets his hands rest there. "Baby...I'll help you get trough this okay? I don't understand but I will try to." He said smiling. "I do not understand how you can think you aren't beautiful, but I will help you get that feeling back. I promise."

I look at him, after all these days of eating mostly nothing I start to want to eat. I blush when I think about it. "B?" I ask. "Yeah, whats do you want?" He says while looking at me with love. "I wanna cuddle, b-but maybe I-I wanna eat something." I say. He smiles and stand up. "I'll get you something."

Its been a week and everyday he ask how I'm doing, he helps me eating. Yep I need help. Sometimes when Im really sad I can't eat, its weird but its what I feel. I think Blaine mom knows somethings up though. Maybe I should talk to her.

That evening I went to speak with her.

"Hey." I say nervously. "Hey sweetheart, what did you want to talk about?" She asked politely. "I think you noticed the past week that I have been trouble eating?" I say, she nodded. "Well the thing is, that I just wanted to tell you that before you would go all crazy on me or Blaine. I don't want to explain how I feel and stuff but I thought you should know." I say to her.

She looks down before getting up and walking to a closet. She puts a book out, it looks like a diary. She sits in front of me again before talking. "Here, you should read this." She hand me the diary over. "When I was your age I was doing the exact same thing what you are doing now. But with me it got worse. I think its good for you to read it, it may help you with how you are feeling." I look at her and stand up to give her a hug.

I went to my room, and got under the covers. Opening the diary. I start to read.

 _2 july 1979_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I don't know whats wrong with me. I have all these feelings about myself and I can't handle it. Today, my dad asked me if every thing was okay. I told him 'Im fine' but if he saw through me he would know it was a big fat lie. I lie a lot about how I feel. I can't just answer with 'Well actually Im fat and need to loss weight but my body is being mean so actually I feel like shit.' right? I don't want anyone to know what I am doing to myself. 'Cause somewhere deepdown I know its wrong but I can't seem to stop thinking so bad about myself. I wake up, I ask myself if Im skinnier than the day before, I go to school I look if I got any food with me to throw away. I go to bed at night asking myself if Im skinnier than I was in the moring. Life sucks, maybe I just should give up and start eat again. No I can't do that. Ever. He will hate me if I start eating again. I have to be perfect._

 _X_

I close the diary and start thinking, she felt the exact same as I do now. I close my eyes and fall asleep slowly. I feel someone slid into my bed, an arm around me as protect. I feel someone kissing my cheek. I cuddle closer to Blaine and put my head on his chest and fall asleep. Finally a night without a nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyy guys, Chapter 9 here! I hope you like it. And I'd love to get some comments, about if I write good or not and stuff:) Thanks for reading guyssss xxx**

 _13 November 1979_

 _Its not fun being here, my room is small. There is a bed and a closet in it. Noting more. But it helps me. The people here help me. I still have trouble eating. But Im not that skinny anymore. Yesterday I had a breakdown though. Because of Jim, he came to visit me and it was horrible. He started talking about how selfish I am, how stupid and ugly I am. I hate him, I really do. But I'm better than that. He can't tear me down anymore. I'm getting stronger everyday and I'm proud of it. I need to go, dinner starts in a few._

 _X_

Blaine walks into my room the moment I finished this part of the diary. "Hey Babe, you ready to move to the city Saturday?" He asks, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I've never been more excited!" I tell him. Blaine's mom is helping me a lot, she makes delicious dinners and doesn't mind when I don't eat everything. I eat enough though. Im getting better step by step. But its still hard. "Did you know your mom had an eating disorder?" I ask him carefully.

He nods. "Yeah, she told me a while ago, she doesn't have any more struggles with it. Thats great. But she still can't stand bad food, like pizza." Blaine finished.

"But we ate pizza a few days ago, why would she do that. Its sweet of her though. When do we leave Saturday?" I get off my bed to walk over to him. Blaine is still standing at the door. I take his hands in mine and give him a small kiss. At the moment I pull away he grabs my neck and pulls me closer.

"I love you." I hear him whisper against my mouth. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He walks to the bed and lies me down softly. "I love you so much." He tells me again.

This time I pull him away for real. "I still didn't get an answer Blainey-Boo." I tell him pouting. "I want an answer, I won't kiss you until I get one."

He is still on top of me, each leg on a side. Slowly, he let his body rest on mine. He start to try to kiss me. I turn my head so he reach my cheeck. "You're being mean, Kurtie-pie. But I'll give you an answer only because I miss your lips on mine. We leave at noon. Now kiss me again." And I do, I kiss him until we fall asleep together.

Soon enough it is Saturday. We went to New York a few days earlier to check out the apartment and already took a little stuff with us. Blaine's mom decided we should live on our own. So she got us a small apartment. Two bedrooms, a small bathroom, a kitchen and of course a living room. It is cozy and gives you a warm feeling. Blaine's mom lives a few streets further. Blaine is finishing his last year in high school and I am going to NYADA. We still have two weeks of summer left and its gonna be amazing. I just know it will.

"Babeeeeeeee, can you help me out for a sec please?" I hear Blaine yelling from outside. I run towards him and see he is to short to get something. I laughed out loud and he pouts at me. "Don't laugh at me, you are mean." He says.

"But Honey, its funny. You are just a little short." I say, grinning at him. I step toward him to help him.

"You know, not every part of me is short." Blaine suddenly says ten minutes later when we are inside sitting on the couch. "I know, I know." I say, well I laughed. I couldn't stop laughing. My boyfriend is such a dork.

After a few hours the unpacking is done. I settle down on the couch next to Blaine with a cup of thea. "You want some?" I ask him and give him the cup. He drinks a little of it before handing it back to me. The moment I finish my thea Blaine puts an arm around me to put me closer. I love these little things he does. My heart flutters everytime he does it. "Hmmm, I love you." I say to him.

When I don't get an answer I turn my head to see Blaine fell asleep. I get up and put an blanket over him. I decided to make some more thea. The water in the kettle is still warm. I put the tea in my cup and walk back to Blaine. But suddenly I trip and fall on the floor. I feel heat coming all over me and scream before I black out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry for letting you wait for so long! Thanks for reading and I love y'all. Advice about my writhing is always welcome:) xxx**

I realize I can hear. I just don't know where its coming from. I feel a hand in mine, I don't know whose. I hear some one talking to me. But I don't know why. What is wrong with me? I slowly try to open my eyes. I try really hard. And after a few moments I open them. I see a white room, a women in a long white dress, she looks like a nurse. A nurse. Why a nurse? Suddenly I remember the last thing I did. I went to get some tea. After that its dark. I don't remember. I turn my head to see who is holding my hand. I see a guy with hazel-brow eyes and dark curly hair. Its Blaine. "Bl-Blaine." I try to say. My mouth feels dry.

"Don't try to speak baby. Do you remember what happened." He tells me. I nod at him, I try to remember better. I realize my hands feel weird, and my face. I look at my hand and I see they are burnt. I panic because I don't understand how this could happen. My hand are ugly, I lie back down as far as I can when I see the doctor arrive.

"Hi Mister Hummel, I see you are awake. I am Doctor James. You van call me James. You have been here for a day. We kept you sleep so your skin could heal faster." He tells me. "So here is what we are going to do. You have to put this cream on your hands and face for a week and than I want you to come back so we can see if it help the scars."

We arrived home two hours later. Blaine lead me to the bedroom to put me in bed. "Stay?" I ask him weak. He nods and got under the covers with me. " Im so glad you are okay, you scared me bad. I woke up at the sound of you screaming. I don't want that to happen another time." Blaine whispers at me. I get closer to him and try to cuddle into him. Even if it hurts a bit.

"Will you sing to me?" I ask him smiling. I see him thinking of a song. He takes a breath, looks at me and start to sing.

They say we're young and we don't know

We won't find out until we grow

Well I don't know if all that's true

'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

Babe,

I got you babe

I got you babe

They say our love won't pay the rent

Before it's earned, our money's all been spent

Well I guess that's so, we don't have a pot

But at least I'm sure of all the things we've got

Babe,

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring

And when I'm sad, you're a clown

And if I get scared, you're always around

So let them say your hair's too longao

'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong

Oh then put your little hand in mine

There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

Babe,

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you to hold my hand

I got you to understand

I got you to walk with me

I got you to talk with me

I got you to kiss goodnight

I got you to hold me tight

I got you and I won't let go

I got you to love me so

I got you babe

I got you babe

I feel myself falling asleep in the arms of my one true love, maybe I need to ask him to marry me.

A week later and I still have these ugly scars everywhere on my hands, the once on my face are fading away. I went to the doctor and he told me everything is okay as far as it can be.

But I still think my hands are ugly. I stand in front if the mirror looking at myself when I see Blaine entered the room. "Babe, are you okay?" He asks me and for the first time in a week I let my walls come down and start crying. Blaine grabs me and hold me until I stopped crying. "Shh, everything is gonna be okay, you are beautiful baby. Even if you think you are not, you are. I will always tell you how beautiful you are. You are my prince charming, you are my one true love and you are my soulmate. And you are beautiful."

"That sounded like you were going to propose or something." I say, giggling at him. He just grabs my cheeks and kisses me. We kiss for a few minutes when I walk back towards the bed. I need my future-husband to show me how much he loves me. Even if he doesn't know he will be my husband yet.


	11. Authors note Important to read

**Hey guys, Im sorry. This is not an update. I won't be posting for a while. I think the next chapter will be in 2 or 3 weeks.**

 **This is because my grandmother died a few days ago and next week is the funeral and I need some time to grieve. My grandma and I were really close so I will miss her a lot. I hope you guys still want to follow this story, its just a little hard to find time to write now.**

 **And in my mind this story will have 2 till 3 more chapters. And if you want and you have an idea for the ending you can tell me and maybe I'll use it!**

 **I hope you guys are doing okay and just now that I love you for reading my story. And I hope I will be back soon!**

 **love y'all xxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sooooo I know I told you guys I wouldn't write soon. Well I sort of did, seeing I just wrote chapter 11. I hope you like it! oh and by the way, the next one will be the last one! And if you have any ideas for my next story, please let me know. Because I really want to write another story but I don't know what about, ofcourse about Klaine haha. So please send me some ideas3 xxx**

It's now a year later and my scars almost faided away. I have one big scar across my hand. I don't think it's ugly anymore. It makes me remember of what happened but I don't really care anymore. I'm looking outside the window all day, crying with a cup of coffee. Last night was horrible, I forgot valentines day and Blaine had planned this whole day of surprised. But of course I was called into work in the morning, forgot that is was February 14th and got home late. When I got home I saw Blaine sitting on the couch, there was cold dinner at the table next to presents. That was the moment I realized it was valentines day. I messed up. We had a fight, well it was more Blaine screaming at me. And he left with his phone and keys. I haven't heard of him all night and all day.

I reach out to get my phone and try to call him again.

"Blaine please let me know if you are save. I miss you, I love you."

"Hi mom, have you seen Blaine? I can't find him. Please call me back."

"Joe, have you heard of Blaine in the past day? Please call me."

"Blaine, please. I'm so sorry, I messed up I know. I need to know where you are."

"Rose, I messed up. He's gone, I think for good. Please call me b-back."

"Blaine this is the 34th time I called, Pl-please c-call m-me ba-back."

"Blaine, p-p-please. I-I need y-y-you. I'm so sorry, Whe-where are you?"

I call everyone I know, no one calls back except for Rose. I answer the second she calls. "He's gone, I-I don't know where he is. I need him Rose, I cannot live without him. He's my everything. I need to know where he is Rose. I know I messed up but why did he walked out? R-Rose." She talks to me about me calming down but I don't even understand what she's saying. "Rose, I had it all planned out, I got to his mom last week. Asked her for permission, went to the shop and got the ring. I was planning it, I was going to propose to him. But now he's go"- "You were going to propose to me?" I suddenly hear a voice.

Blaine's voice. I turn around and see him standing close to the door. I throw my phone away and slowly walk toward him. "Blaine?! You're b-back. I mi- where did you go?"

I walk closer to him, and he steps forward and pulls me into his arms. "At mom's. I'm sorry, I was so upset. I'm sorry for yelling at you, and for walking away. I got drunk, and last time I did I promised you not to go home when I was drunk. So I didn't but after that I felt so ashamed, I woke up on my moms couch and I was so ashamed. I was scared you had left so I didn't go home. And so I stayed with my mom and then she told me all this stuff and about how you went to her last week and I didn't understand, she told me to go back to you and I did. And I'm so sorry, I understand that you want me gone but please, I love you." He told me. I look into his eyes and I can just see him telling the truth.

"Yes." Is all I say. He looks confused at me and holds me closer.

"Yes what?" He whispers quiet in my ear. "Yes, I was, am, going to propose to you." I tell him. He steps back and looks into my eyes. "Are you serious?" He asks me. I nod. And we kiss.

His hands are around my back, I feel them going down. He puts his hand on my ass and he pulls me even closer. He picks me up and I throw my legs around his waist. He walks towards the bedroom and lies me down on the bed carefully.

I wake up with a warm feeling around me. Blaine is lying next to me. Naked. Naked Blaine. Oh Kurt no, don't think about naked Blaine. Naked Blaine. Shit, I'm horny again. "Hmm, you want another round." I suddenly hear him saying. I nod and we go again.

A week later I know it is time. I just know. I had planned it all out but suddenly I feel like this is the time to do it. So I changed my plans.

"Babe, can you go into the bathroom please?" I yell from the bedroom. I hear him walking. I walk behind him and see how he stands still shocked in front of the bathtub. There are roses everywhere and candles around. He turns around and I nod at him. I take his clothes of and tell him to go into the warm water. I do the same and sit down in front of him. My back against his chest, and my legs between his.

"So why are we in the bathtub with candles and roses all around us?" Blaine asks me, I feel little kisses being placed in my neck and on my shoulders. His hands in mine, and I lean back against his chest. This is the most amazing feeling ever.

"Because I know how much you love bathing together. And I wanted to be romantic." I turn my head to give him a kiss.

When the water is cold we get out of bed and put some clothes on. "Why did I just hear the front door being closed?" I hear Blaine ask me.

"That was your mom, go look in the living room." I tell him before walking to the closet where I had put the ring. I pick it up and open the box once more, before walking into the living room. When in walk in I see candles and roses on the table with delicious diner. We began to eat, I know I have to do it now. So I get of my chair and walk towards Blaine's, he looks confused at me. I stand next to him before speaking.

"So I decided to put a little romance together because I wanted to do something. And you probably already know, I know you do. I just want to say that I really love you, and you made me a better person. I remember the day we met, I had wet clothes on and you were the first person in forever asking if I was okay. And I knew from that day that I will always love you. The time that I didn't even knew you were gay I was crushing hard on you, and when you told me you wanted to kiss me I couldn't be happier. So why I planned all this romantic stuff is because I want to ask you something."

I take a breath and get down on one knee. "Blaine Anderson, my amazing friend, my one true love, my prince charming, will you marry me?"


	13. Chapter 12 The End

**OMG This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it and I am planning on writing my next story soon. I don't really know what its gonna be, obvi Klaine tho;) Send me some Ideassssssssssss! I really hope you liked this Chapter and I hope you will read my next storyxxx**

"Yes of course I'll marry you!" Blaine answers me. We kiss and let the happiness get us.

~3 months later.~  
The wedding was beautiful, everything I could ever dream off. Our I do's were amazing. Of course I knew he would say I do but still, hearing it and knowing it is different. I didn't know I could fall even deeper in love with him. Our wedding night was full of love and passion. Everything was amazing. We went on a honey moon for two months to Hawaii. It was beautiful and nice.

We had so much fun, met another gay couple. Two ladies who had also just got marries. And we went out a lot with the four of us. Blaine made everything romantic, I remember he once told me he was really bad at romance well that's not true.

~Flash back~

"Good morning babe, I got you breakfast in bed" Blaine tells me the second I wake up and I smile at him. Blaine got back in bed after he sat the plates down in between us. He leaned over to me and kissed me.

"You know, I remember when you told me you weren't romantic at all. I must say that you are doing a really good job." I say, smiling at him. Kissing him even more.

~end flash back~

I smile at the memory. After our honeymoon we went to buy another house. One with three bedrooms, a nice living room and a bathroom with a bathtub. Blaine is still in school and I graduated last month. He has one year to go and then he will be the most awesome music teacher in New York. I am auditioning for some roles.

~4 years later~

"Babe, did you ever think of having a baby?" Blaine asks me while we are cuddling on the couch in the living room. I look at him with a shocked face.

"What? Uh, actually I do a lot." I answer him. He looks back at me and smiles.

A week later and we have an appointment at the office to go look at a child we want to adopt. We chose to adopt because we want to help some kid who doesn't have a real family, we want to be a family for a kid. Foster kids have a lot of problems sometimes but we don't mind. We just want a little girl, or a little boy.

"Blainey, we have to leave now." I yell into the room, Blaine walks past me while giving me a kiss and opening the front door.

"I'm already on my way, babe." He grins at me. "Dork." I mutter.

"I'm your dork." He says when he opens the car door for me.

When we arrive, we are told to wait in the waiting room. We are waiting for ten minutes when an old women walks through the door. "Mr and Mr Anderson-Hummel? Please follow me." We get up and shake her hand before walking into the next room. "Sit down please. Okay my name is Ellen and I will help you today. So firstly I need to ask you guys a few questions and then I will take you to the children." We nod and she continues to speak. "Okay so my first question is, what do you do for a living?"

"I work as a music teacher at Elementary school. And Kurt works at Vogue." Blaine tells her. And yes that is true, I switched from Broadway to Fashion school. Ellen nods at us and ask a few more questions.

"Okay so I have one more question, what age do you want your child to be?" She asks with a lovely smile on her face.

"In between 2 and 6 years old." We answer at the same time.

We walk into a big room, a living room. Toys lying around all over the place, and of course a lot of children. We decide to look alone, Blaine goes to the age 2 till 4 and I 5 and 6.

I walk past a little girl with long blond hair, she is staring at me but doesn't say anything. I kneel next to her.

"Hi there sweetie, my name is Kurt. Who are you?" I ask the little girl. She watches me shy before answering.

"My name is Elly, short for Elora. And I'm 5 years old." The little girl answers me. "But I know why you are here but I am not going to leave without Aiden" She continues.

"Who is Aiden Elly?" I ask her curiously. She looks scared at me.

"My three year old brother." She answers me shy. I feel someone stand next to me and I see Elly looking up.

"Hi there, I'm Blaine." He says to her. She looks even shyer but she sits down closer to me. "I like you Kurt, but who is that man?" She asks me. I laugh and tell her who he is.

At the end Blaine and I take Elora and Aiden home. We just couldn't leave the little boy.

~5 years later~ ~Elora, 10. Aiden, 8 years old.~

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_ _  
_ _Not a footprint to be seen_ _  
_ _A kingdom of isolation_ _  
_ _And it looks like I'm the queen_ _  
_ _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_ _  
_ _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

I hear when I walk in, I see Blaine singing and dancing around the room with Elora and Aiden. They are in there PJ's and at the table I see a bowl with popcorn, on the television Frozen is on.

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_ _  
_ _Be the good girl you always have to be_ _  
_ _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_ _  
_ _Well, now they know_ __

 _Let it go, let it go_ _  
_ _Can't hold it back anymore_ _  
_ _Let it go, let it go_ _  
_ _Turn away and slam the door_ _  
_ _I don't care what they're going to say_ _  
_ _Let the storm rage on_ _  
_ _The cold never bothered me anyway_ __

 _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_ _  
_ _And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_ _  
_ _It's time to see what I can do_ _  
_ _To test the limits and break through_ _  
_ _No right, no wrong, no rules for me_ _  
_ _I'm free_ __

I put my back away and decide to join in.

 _Let it go, let it go_ _  
_ _I am one with the wind and sky_ _  
_ _Let it go, let it go_ _  
_ _You'll never see me cry_ _  
_ _Here I stand and here I'll stay_ _  
_ _Let the storm rage on_ __

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_ _  
_ _My soul is spiralling like frozen fractals all around_ _  
_ _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_ _  
_ _I'm never going back_ _  
_ _The past is in the past_ __

 _Let it go, let it go_ _  
_ _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_ _  
_ _Let it go, let it go_ _  
_ _That perfect girl is gone_ _  
_ _Here I stand in the light of day_ _  
_ _Let the storm rage on_ _  
_ _The cold never bothered me anyway._

This is what a big happy family looks like.


End file.
